Whatever happened to robot jones : Curse Words
by Oscar Bun
Summary: Robot has discovered new words from Principal Madman and is ready to share them with everybody


Curse Words

Greetings, this is Robot Electro Jones, the English language is used to communicate with others that share the same language or different. They converse on a certain subject or argument. But sometimes there are certain words that aren't rather expressive such as...well I cannot be too specific, but they can rather offend. Principal Madman learned that the hard way and especially me. It all started one morning at school, a pep rally was on schedule for Friday during school hours. Students act in a spiritual way for the football team, especially Shanon and the cheerleaders who laugh and shout words repetetivly.

Robot, Mitch, Cubey and Socks were hanging out under the bleachers at the football field

Robot- Shouldn't we attend the act of cheering with the other students outside

Mitch- No way Robot, it's more private

Cubey- Yeah but you can barely see the cheerleaders

Socks- Yeah I bet when you get closer their bras could show as they sweat

Cubey- Come on man, don't describe that shit while I'm here

Suddenly approaching the field along with the football team and coaches was Principal Madman who is given a written speech from the student council

Madman-Uhhh...I can barely read this...uhhh attention students, quiet y'all...uhhh...this Friday we are sure to beat the Raging Bulls, we are tough and we are...who wrote this...winners...lets show some spirit...that is all...oh and also...

The paper Madman reads has one more attachment

Madman- Asnwer principal Madman " what does he think of his students"

Shannon was pointed at by Madman and randomly responded

Shannon- Rad

Madman points at

\- Uhhh...exceptional

Robot noticed all the entertainment from the bleachers and wished to be apart of the spirituality by hearing those ethustuatuc words

Later that day, school was over and everyone headed home

Socks- Guys wanna go to the movies

Cubey- Totally, heard they're re screening The Breakfast Club

Mitch- Coming Robot?

Robot- Yes, just need to stop by my locker

After his trip, Robot passed Principal Madman's door and heard him talking to Janitor Sleepyjeans

Madman- Those rotten students came up with the stupidest speech for me to say, I should've improvised but it's so much pressure having those students watch me be all like

Sleepyjeans- Like a buffering computer?

Madman- What...no

Robot kept hearing the conversation

Sleepyjeans- You should improvise tonight during the game

Madman- Yeah right, they should think of better words to spirit up this school

Sleepyjeans- Lets try, what does Madman think of his students

Madman decided to answer with a joke

Madman- You know what I think they are, they a bunch of motherfucking fags

Sleepyjeans stood silently, pretending he didn't hear that

Robot was unfamiliar with the words Principal Madman had responded, he thought Janitor Sleepyjeans might have gotten his breath taken away from the words, he thought that maybe he should say that word tonight at the game

Robot rushed out the building and headed up with his friends

Socks-Hey robot where ya been

Robot- I gotta go to the game tonight

Socks- What, come on Robot movies are most important than games

Robot- No what's important is the word I'm about to say when Principal Madman asks what he thinks of his students

Mitch- Oh yeah what?

Robot- I'll just say it to y'all, you are a bunch of motherfucking fags

Socks, Cubey and Mitch were shocked to hear Robots words, as if they realized he never cursed before

Socks- Dude Robot, what the fuck

Robot- I see you have been inspired by representing one of those words in your own sentence

Socks- I'm not inspired Robot, I'm offended

Robot- Are y'all not spirited, I must leave home so I may show Mom and Dad unit my high level words of enthusiasm

Cubey- Robot wait?

The boys couldn't stop Robot they had to do somthing before someone takes offense towards him

Robot headed to his house and greeted Mom unit

Mrs Jones- Good afternoon son

Robot- Good afternoon motherfucking fag

Mrs. Jones was shocked to hear her son speak words of offense she suddenly malfunctioned, Mr. Jones came into the room after hearing his son speak offensively to his mother

\- Apolgize, apologize, apologize

Robot- Dad unit, I mean, motherfucking fag, Im not sure what is wrong with Mom unit

Robot fixed Mrs Jones with an cable shot and both parents glared at him with disappointment

Mrs Jones- You are in grounded mode

Robot- I don't understand

Robot ran off outside and decided to head to the game early, he passed Socks, Mitch and Cubey

Robot- Move it you fags

Mr and Mrs Jones headed out and saw their son run away and noticed his friends, they assumed they taught their son those offensive words and ran after them

Socks- Shit, I don't wanna get shot again

Robot's parents and friends followed them to the football field where the game was about to begin

The home and visitor bleachers were crowded and the team's were warming up as Principal Madman was about to once again give the same speech

Robot used his stretchy arms and legs to avoid incoming cars and houses until he finally reached the field

Principal Madman was nearly finished until he was about to read the attachment

Madman- Now what does Madman think of his students?

Robot hurled the fence near the concession stand and landed with his two feet right in front of Madman interrupting him

Madman- Robot Jones?

Madman pointed at Robot and blurted out his answer near the microphone

Robot- He thinks we are all motherfucking fags

Everyone was shocked to hear Robots words

Socks, Cubey and Mitch didn't make it in time to stop him even his parents were upset with hearing him as they entered the field

The cheerleaders even Shannon was unsatisfied with Robots words, including the team

Principal Madman was furious

Madman- Alright, that's it, you get out

Robot- But that's what you said, I heared you speak that sort of vocabulary in your office when Janitor Sleepyjeans asked you

Sleepyjeans hid away from the crowd

Madman, fed up with Robot and his unstable connection with the school, decided to agree angrily with his fact

Madman- Your right, I did say it and I will say it again...ha ha ha ha...YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF MOTHERFUCKING FAGS

Everyone was shocked to hear the true words come out of the principals opinion, Mr and Mrs Jones were extremely angry with Madman and Mr Jones approached Madman and kicked his ass

Robot- Now isn't everyone in spirit?

Data Log Entry

After my experience in sharing this sort of vocabulary with others they seem to take offense and are unsatisfied. I as a robot I do not understand these improvised words, but I have then learned from my friends that they say it just for fun but don't take them seriously towards others and I should be like my parents who don't approve of this vocabulary

After leaving the theatre and watching The Breakfast Club later that night with Socks, Cubey and Mitch, Robot was unfamiliar with what the character John Bender recently said in the film

Robot- Hey Socks, your a neo maxi zoon dweebie, was that alright

Socks- Yeah that does nothing

Robot- What about fuck you

Mitch- You got alot of course words to know


End file.
